


Simple & Sweet

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Some nice, vanilla and fluffy sertegras, in contrast to everything else I write. I promise I am working on my longfics as well :)
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Simple & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice, vanilla and fluffy sertegras, in contrast to everything else I write. I promise I am working on my longfics as well :)

The cloudy night’s darkness came through the windows, seeping across the floor and across the bed. A shadowy hand gripped the sheet, and blonde hair was strewn about. But there was brightness there, too. Inhuman red eyes full of softness, and serious blue hidden behind glasses. And as powerful as a vampire Seras was, she would always look to them.

Silence cast over them until Seras let out a gasp as Integra’s hand finally slipped down to touch her, and the hand fondling her breast relented. The touch was gentle, the other hand retrieving lube. Cold at first, but warming as Integra’s fingers did their job, pressing into her.

And if Seras’s soft pants were anything to go by, she was enjoying this. But Integra retained the slow, tender pace. She kissed Seras with the same slow softness.

“Integra—” her body protesting Integra leaving her so close to the edge. She had not realized how close she had become until Integra’s hand stilled and left her. Integra’s slick hand went to the toy that sat harnessed between her legs.

“Soon enough,” she adjusted the straps a final time and shifted herself between Seras’s legs. Seras let out a moan, lifting her hips as the toy brushed her. Integra’s fingers were long and skillful, but with a smooth motion, the soft toy pressed into her, filling her even more.

Integra returning to kissing Seras, this time on her neck. When blunt teeth teased her neck as her body moved against Seras, the vampire’s grip on the sheets grew almost destructive.

“Integra— _Please_ —” Seras’s pleads matching the cadence of Integra’s hips. Integra’s hand came between them, finger finding Seras’s clitoris and ending her lover’s plight. Seras’s eyes squeezed shut, a restrained moan betraying the pleasure coursing through her as she rocked desperately against Integra.

Integra continued until Seras’s hands finally released the sheets, body coming down from its orgasmic high. Smiling softly, Integra pulled out and away beside her, brushing Seras’s hair from her face. She smiled, leaning up just enough to have their lips meet again.


End file.
